


What I Need

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, And Of Course - Freeform, Daichi as a superhero, Daichi can fly, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Kuroo as a supervillian, M/M, Major Character Injury, can you spot it, i guess, i think it's cute, i tried to sneak some oikage in here, kurodai - Freeform, kuroo as a mad scientist, my first kurodai, the hero and villain names are so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: Daichi, or The Virtuous Crow, is at death's door after being stabbed, when his arch-nemesis, The Black Cat, is the one to rescue him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	What I Need

Blood leaks from his chest as the jagged knife wound feels like it is growing wider with each passing second. Maybe it is.

But he doesn’t have time to worry about that right now, he can die right this second, with no one around.

It’ll be pretty funny though; he thinks to himself. Sawamura Daichi, the virtuous crow , murdered, not because of his alter identity as a superhero that involved encountering death every day, but because he chose the wrong path to take on his walk that day, and ended up losing his wallet and his life.

If only he had the time to unleash his wings, then he could have shown that low life what he could do, he could have gotten out of this unscathed, but it is what it is; the Virtuous Crow will be no more. 

And to think, he was never able to defeat his arch nemesis, the Black Cat, once and for all. Every one of their rendezvous had ended with Sawamura on top, but that had never stopped the Black Cat from coming back stronger.

Their rivalry was something both of them had come to cherish, maybe it was because they were both supposed to be destined rivals, but Daichi likes to think that there was a certain chemistry between them, which was quite ironic considering The Black Cat’s forte was chemistry.

But he doesn’t have time for that right now, he needed to focus on getting out of here alive.

He begins to crawl slowly, his knees and elbows scraping against the pavement, as the moonlight shines upon him. His lips shiver while a frosty breath leaves his mouth, the blood now leaving a trail on the street. If only someone, someone was there to help. Daichi looks up to the sky and wonders if God was watching from above, wondering whether he was worth saving or not. 

I promise, Daichi pleads in his head, not having the energy to speak it out loud, that I’ll be a better person, I’ll talk to my parents more, I’ll do everything I’ve wanted do, I might even ask him out on a date-

Footsteps. he can hear footsteps; they seem to be coming closer. Daichi rasps, it’s the only voice he can produce right now. He rubs his nails against the ground, wiggles his feet, hoping to catch the attention of the stranger. 

Daichi looks up, he can see the figure moving closer. They probably haven’t seen him yet with how dark it is. 

He was now the one who needed to be saved, not the one doing the saving. The thought made him feel surprisingly hollow.

But he doesn’t have time for that right now, he needed to focus on getting out of here alive.

“Oh my god!”, the stranger exclaims, finally having spotted the bleeding body on the ground. Daichi moves his eyes upwards, to catch sight of a familiar bedhead and hazel colored eyes.

That was the last thing he saw before passing out.

The first thing that crossed Daichi’s mind when he woke up was whether he made it to heaven or if he was sent to hell because of that time when he ate the last slice of cake and blamed it on his siblings (HE WAS JUST HAVING A BAD DAY, HE NEEDED THAT FROSTY GOODNESS). 

But the first thing he sees is his mortal enemy’s usually smirking face contorted into one of worry and relief.

Daichi slightly shifts, but winces as a sharp pain runs through him, originating from his chest, and that’s when he realizes, he’s in the living room of The Black Cat after being stabbed while living his life as his mild mannered real alter ego. 

He doesn’t say anything, so neither does Sawamura. They just look into each other eyes, scared to ruin the moment.

“I thought you would die.”, he says hesitantly, his eyes cast downward, the silence shattered.

After a moment, he replies, “So did I.”.

The quiet settles over them again, more uncomfortable this time, but it’s once again The Black Cat who breaks it.

“I got your wound stitched up; and there’s sweatpants, and a shirt, on the table if you want to change. Or if you can change.’, he says while gesturing to a small teak table by the side of the bed Sawamura is sleeping on. 

He nods, clutches the bedsheets as he turns to drop his legs from the bed. The pain feels almost unbearable, keyword being almost, so he takes his time, knowing there’s a pair of eyes watching his every movement. 

He staggers to his feet as The Black Cat holds his arm to prevent him from toppling over. 

“I’ll go out of the room, so you can, you know, change.”, he says, scratching the back of his neck.

Sawamura nods, which he feels like is the only thing he seems to be capable of doing while he exits the room, closing the door behind him.

He takes this chance to observe his rival’s room, which was surprisingly very normal, though he shouldn’t be surprised considering Sawamura himself was an average person outside of his wings and what he used them for.

The walls were plain white with fairy lights taped on the wall to form a heart on one of them which Daichi finds weirdly funny. There was a bookshelf next to a cupboard which he assumes is his cupboard. A study table with multiple books scrawled on it resides to the other side of the closet. Upon closer inspection, he sees Polaroid photos stuck to the wall that the table is facing. He carefully moves forward so as to not hurt himself any further. 

There are around fifteen photos, all of them containing his enemy’s roguishly handsome face. Most of them either have a blonde-haired boy with black hair at his roots or another boy with spiky silver hair.

The photo in the middle seems to be a group photo, with his arm outstretched holding the camera. In the center, a boy with fluffy brown hair has his arm around a raven haired, blue eyed boy with a soft smile on his face. Spiky-silver-hair is in this photo too, with his arms up, and mouth wide open. Another spiky haired boy is behind him, mid-jump, but this one has black hair with a streak of yellow hair hanging down his forehead. To his right a boy with a blonde-undercut and multiple piercing stands sipping a drink that he clutches with both of his hands, and Daichi wonders why all of them had such adventurous hairstyles. At the end, a serious looking man with short brown hair glares at the rest of the people in the photo.

And then there’s him.

His hair looks just as messy in this, if not more. His eyes are shut because of how wide his smile is, with small crinkles at the sides. 

He looked so happy.

But he doesn’t have time for that right now. Sawamura needs to change, before he gets suspicious.

He waves off any thoughts that involve the fact that he is going to be wearing his clothes, before they get too complicated.

He pulls off his pants with relative ease and slides into the sweatpants that were a little bit big for him, which is expected, the black cat is quite a bit taller than Daichi.

His button-down shirt had already been unbuttoned, so he simply slides it off. The shirt he has been given is a plain black tee, which seems to have been picked because of how large it is, to make it more comfortable for Sawamura. His lips quirk upward at the thought, as he slowly squeezes into the neck of the shirt after which he angles his arms to put them through the shirt holes.

He gives himself a once-over, and stares at the bloody clothes on the ground and to think that was one of his favourite shirts, it truly is very unfortunate.

There’s a knock on the door, followed by a ‘You okay?’, from him and Daichi shouts a ‘Yeah, it’s cool, you can come in’, in response.

The door opens cautiously as the black cat pops his head in to see Sawamura back on the bed in his clothes. 

He walks over to the bed and sits on the small stool that’s been placed on the other side of the bed, as the silence settles over them again.

“So.”, the black cat begins, “Am I allowed to ask what happened? Or is that against the superhero rules or something?”, he says, with an eyebrow quirked.

Sawamura turns his head to him and lets out a chuckle, “No, I was off-duty.”.

He looks at him with his brows furrowed, prompting him to go on.

“I just got mugged, like a normal human.” 

“But what about the big wings that can blow everyone within a hundred-meter radius away?”

“I wasn’t prepared for it. He stabbed me before I could get them out.”, Daichi looks away, “I shouldn’t be talking about my weakness in front of my enemy anyway.”

He expects a snide remark but is instead met with silence. He reluctantly moves his head towards him, and hazel eyes encounter his brown ones.

“About that,”, he says, hesitance evident in The Black Cat’s voice. “we might not be enemies anymore.”

Seeing the confusion on Sawamura’s face, he continues after itching the back of his neck again.

“Uhm, I kind of, y’know, quit? Yeah, I quit.”, his eyes find their way to the ground, his lips slightly quivering.

“You, quit? Can you do that?”, he asks after a few beats of awkwardness.

He nods, “It was tough, but they agreed. I wasn’t one of their key players anyway, so as long as I don’t write a book titled ‘All the secrets of that agency that controls all the evil things happening in this world’, I’m cool. But that’s a bad title so I probably wouldn’t have written that book anyway, I would rather name it ‘Behind the Veil’, except the veil would be struck out, and evil would be written.”, he says, rambling towards the end.

He looks up to meet Sawamura’s smiling face, and eyes filed with an emotion he hadn’t seen before as he sits up for the two of them to be at eye level, 

“But why?”

“I realized I don’t actually want to be enemies with my enemy.”

He takes a deep breath and extend his hand, “Well then, now that you’re no longer a villain, I’m Sawamura Daichi, pleasure to meet you.”

He takes his hand and smiles, “Kuroo Tetsurou, the pleasure is all mine.”

Kuroo’s hand is sweaty and so is Sawamura’s.

But that doesn’t matter right now.

What matters is that they’re finally not The Black Cat and The Virtuous Crow.

Right now, all they are is two boys who have loved each other for longer than either of them can remember.

Right now, all they are is two people who met under unusual circumstances but will get their happy ending, just like so many other people.

Right now, all they are is Sawamura Daichi and Kuroo Tetsurou.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! also, can you identify the people in the group photo? i spent way too much time trying to describe everyone.  
> Title from What I need by hayley kiyoko and kehlani


End file.
